October 19
Events *202 BCE - The Battle of Zama results in the defeat of Carthage and Hannibal. * 439 - The Vandals, led by King Gaiseric, take Carthage in North Africa. *1216 - King John of England dies at Newark-on-Trent and is succeeded by his nine-year-old son Henry. *1453 - The French recapture of Bordeaux brings the Hundred Years' War to a close, with the English retaining only Calais on French soil. *1466 - The Thirteen Years' War ends with the Second Treaty of Toruń. Gdansk Pomerania and Prussia as a whole are incorporated into Poland; the Teutonic Knights are allowed to rule its eastern part as Polish vassals. *1469 - Ferdinand II of Aragon marries Isabella I of Castile, a marriage that paves the way to the unification of Aragon and Castile into a single country, Spain. *1512 - Martin Luther becomes a doctor of theology (Doctor in Biblia). *1781 - At Yorktown, Virginia, British commander Lord Cornwallis surrendered to a Franco-American force led by George Washington and the comte de Rochambeau, paving the way for the end of the American Revolutionary War. *1789 - Chief Justice John Jay is sworn in as the first Chief Justice of the United States. *1812 - Napoleon I of France retreats from Moscow. *1813 - The Battle of Leipzig concludes, giving Napoleon Bonaparte one of his worst defeats. *1822 - In Parnaíba; Simplício Dias da Silva, João Cândido de Deus e Silva and Domingos Dias declare the independent state of Piauí. *1864 - Battle of Cedar Creek - Union Army under Philip Sheridan destroys Confederate Army under Jubal Early. * 1864 - Confederate raiders launch an attack on Saint Albans from Canada. *1873 - Yale, Princeton, Columbia, and Rutgers universities draft the first code of American football rules. *1904 - Polytechnic University of the Philippines founded as Manila Business School through the superintendence of the American C.A. O'Reilley. *1912 - Italy takes possession of Tripoli, Libya from the Ottoman Empire. *1914 - The First Battle of Ypres begins. *1917 - Love Field in Dallas is opened. *1921 - Portuguese Prime Minister António Granjo and other politicians are murdered in a Lisbon coup. *1933 - Germany withdraws from the League of Nations. *1935 - The League of Nations places economic sanctions on fascist Italy for its invasion of Ethiopia. *1943 - Streptomycin, the first antibiotic remedy for tuberculosis, is isolated by researchers at Rutgers University. *1944 - United States forces land in the Philippines. *1950 - The military of the People's Republic of China takes control of the town of Chamdo in eastern Tibet. *1954 - First ascent of Cho Oyu *1960 - The United States government places an embargo on Communist Cuba. *1969 - The first Prime Minister of Tunisia in twelve years, Bahi Ladgham, is appointed by President Habib Bourguiba. *1973 - President Richard Nixon rejects an Appeals Court demand to turn over the Watergate tapes. *1974 - Niue becomes self-governing colony of New Zealand *1976 - Battle of Aishiya in Lebanon. The same day, the Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) is placed on the List of Endangered Species. *1983 - Maurice Bishop, Prime Minister of Grenada, is overthrown and executed in a military coup d'état led by Bernard Coard. *1986 - Samora Machel, President of Mozambique and a prominent leader of FRELIMO, and 33 others died when their Tupolev 134 plane crashed into the Lebombo Mountains. *1987 - In retaliation for Iranian attacks on ships in the Persian Gulf, the U.S. Navy disables three of Iran's offshore oil platforms. * 1987 - (Black Monday) Dow Jones Industrial Average falls by 22%, 508 points. This is considered a Stock Market Crash. *1989 - Guildford Four convictions are quashed by the Court of Appeal - they had spent 15 years in prison through a miscarriage of justice. *1991 - 7.0 Richter Scale earthquake in Northern Italy - 2000 dead *1998 - The Earth Liberation Front sets fire to the Vail Mountain ski resort in Vail, causing $12 million in damage. *2001 - SIEV-X, an Indonesian fishing boat en-route to Christmas Island, carrying over 400 asylum seekers, sank in international waters with the loss of 353 people. *2003 - Mother Teresa is beatified by Pope John Paul II. *2004 - Myanmar prime minister Khin Nyunt is ousted and placed under house arrest by the Thai government on charges of corruption. *2004 - Care International aid worker Margaret Hassan is kidnapped in Iraq. *2005 - Saddam Hussein goes on trial in Baghdad for crimes against humanity. *2005 - Hurricane Wilma becomes the most intense Atlantic hurricane on record with a minimum pressure of 882 mb. *2005 - The last Major League Baseball game is played at Busch Memorial Stadium. *2006 - The Dow Jones Industrial Average closes above the 12,000 mark for the first time. *2007 - Philippines. Amidst corruption controversies hounding the Arroyo administration, a bomb explosion rocked Glorietta 2, a shopping mall in Makati, which killed 11 and injured more than 100 people. Births *1276 - Prince Hisaaki, Japanese shogun (d. 1328) *1433 - Marsilio Ficino, Italian philosopher (d. 1499) *1562 - Archbishop George Abbot, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1633) *1582 - Dmitry Ivanovich, Tsarevich (d. 1591) *1605 - Thomas Browne, English writer (d. 1682) *1610 - James Butler, English statesman and soldier (d. 1688) *1658 - Adolf Friedrich II of Mecklenburg-Strelitz (d. 1704) *1680 - John Abernethy, Irish Protestant minister (d. 1740) *1688 - William Cheselden, English surgeon and anatomist (d. 1752) *1718 - Victor-François, Marshal of France (d. 1804) *1720 - John Woolman, American Quaker preacher and abolitionist (d. 1772) *1721 - Joseph de Guignes, French orientalist (d. 1800) *1784 - John McLoughlin, Canadian fur trader (d. 1857) *1810 - Cassius Marcellus Clay, American abolitionist (d. 1903) *1851 - Empress Myeongseong, Empress of Korea (d. 1895) *1858 - George Albert Boulenger, Belgian naturalist (d. 1937) *1862 - Auguste Lumière, French inventor (d. 1954) *1873 - Jaap Eden, Dutch skater and cyclist (d. 1925) *1873 - John Barton King, American cricketer (d. 1965) *1876 - Mordecai Brown, baseball player (d. 1945) *1882 - Umberto Boccioni, futurist painter (d. 1916) *1885 - Charles Merrill, American investment banker (d. 1956) *1895 - Lewis Mumford, American historian (d. 1990) * 1895 - Frank Durbin Last U.S veteran of the Battle of Verdun (d.1999) *1896 - Bob O'Farrell, baseball player (d. 1988) *1897 - Salimuzzaman Siddiqui, Pakistani scientist and scholar (d. 1994) *1899 - Miguel Ángel Asturias, Guatemalan writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1974) *1900 - Bill Ponsford, Australian cricketer (d. 1991) * 1900 - Roy Worters, Canadian ice hockey goaltender (d. 1957) * 1900 - Erna Berger, German soprano (d. 1990) *1901 - Arleigh Burke, Naval commander (d. 1996) *1903 - Tor Johnson, Swedish wrestler and actor (d. 1971) *1907 - Roger Wolfe Kahn, American bandleader (d. 1962) *1908 - Geirr Tveitt, Norwegian composer (d. 1981) *1909 - Cozy Cole, American jazz drummer (d. 1981) * 1909 - Marguerite Perey, French physicist (d. 1975) *1910 - Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar, Indian-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1995) * 1910 - Paul Robert, French lexicographer and publisher (d. 1980) *1913 - Vinicius de Moraes, Brazilian poet and songwriter (d. 1980) *1916 - Jean Dausset, French immunologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * 1916 - Emil Gilels, Ukrainian pianist (d. 1985) *1920 - Pandurang Shastri Athavale, Indian philosopher (d. 2003) *1922 - Jack Anderson, American journalist (d. 2005) *1926 - Joel Feinberg, American moral philosopher (d. 2004) * 1926 - Arne Bendiksen, Norwegian singer and songwriter *1931 - John le Carré, English novelist *1932 - Robert Reed, American actor (d. 1992) *1936 - Tony Lo Bianco, American actor *1937 - Peter Max, American artist * 1937 - Marilyn Bell, Canadian long distance swimmer *1940 - Michael Gambon, Irish actor *1941 - Simon Ward, British actor *1942 - Andrew Vachss, American author and attorney *1943 - Robin Holloway, British composer * 1943 - Takis Ikonomopoulos, Greek footballer *1944 - Peter Tosh, Jamaican musician, political activist (d. 1987) * 1944 - George McCrae, American soul singer *1945 - Harris Glen Milstead, American actor and singer best known for his drag persona, Divine. (d. 1988) * 1945 - Patricia Ireland, President of the NOW * 1945 - John Lithgow, American actor * 1945 - Jeannie C. Riley American country and gospel singer *1946 - Philip Pullman, English writer *1947 - Giorgio Cavazzano, comics artist and illustrator *1948 - Patrick Simmons, American musician (The Doobie Brothers) *1949 - Jamie McGrigor, British politician *1951 - Demetrios Christodoulou, Greek mathematical physicist, recipient of the Bôcher Memorial Prize *1952 - Verónica Castro, Mexican actress and singer *1954 - Sam Allardyce, English football manager * 1954 - Deborah Blum, American writer *1956 - Carlo Urbani, Italian physician (d. 1993) * 1956 - Sunny Deol, Indian actor * 1956 - Didier Theys, Belgian racing driver *1957 - Ray Richmond, entertainment/media columnist * 1957 - Karl Wallinger, Welsh musician (The Waterboys, World Party) *1958 - Tiriel Mora, Australian actor *1958 - Lou Briel, Puerto Rican singer, composer, actor & showman *1960 - Jonathan FeBland, English musician, writer and artist *1962 - Tracy Chevalier, American author * 1962 - Evander Holyfield, American boxer *1963 - Prince Laurent of Belgium *1964 - Jorge Luis Gonzales, Cuban-born American boxer *1965 - Brad Daugherty, American basketball player *1965 - Ty Pennington, American television carpenter *1966 - Roger R. Cross, Jamaican-born actor * 1966 - Jon Favreau, American actor, writer and director *1967 - Yoko Shimomura, Japanese composer *1969 - Trey Parker, American cartoonist, comedian, writer, and actor * 1969 - Erwin Sánchez, Bolivian footballer *1970 - Chris Kattan, American comedian and actor *1972 - Keith Foulke, American baseball pitcher * 1972 - Pras, American musician *1973 - Hicham Arazi, Moroccan tennis player * 1973 - Joaquin Gage, Canadian ice hockey player *1976 - Joy Bryant, American actress * 1976 - Omar Gooding, American actor * 1976 - Desmond Harrington, American actor * 1976 - Dan Smith, Canadian ice hockey player * 1976 - Michael Young, baseball player *1977 - Louis-José Houde, Québec stand-up comic * 1977 - Jason Reitman, Canadian filmmaker * 1977 - Raúl Tamudo, Spanish footballer *1978 - Enrique Bernoldi, Brazilian Formula One driver * 1978 - Zakhar Dubenskiy, Russian footballer *1979 - Brian Robertson, American trombonist (Suburban Legends) * 1979 - José Luis "Parejita" López, Mexican footballer *1980 - Benjamin Salisbury, American actor *1981 - Heikki Kovalainen, Finnish Formula One driver *1982 - Gonzalo Pineda, Mexican footballer Deaths * 727 - Saint Frideswide *1187 - Pope Urban III *1216 - King John *1432 - John de Mowbray, English politician (b. 1392) *1587 - Francesco I de' Medici (b. 1541) *1608 - Martin Delrio, Flemish theologian and occultist (b. 1551) *1636 - Marcin Kazanowski, Polish politician *1682 - Thomas Browne, English writer (b. 1605) *1723 - Godfrey Kneller, German-born painter (b. 1646) *1745 - Jonathan Swift, Irish author (b. 1667) *1790 - Lyman Hall, American signer of the Declaration of Independence (b. 1724) *1813 - Józef Antoni Poniatowski, Polish prince and Marshal of France (friendly fire) (b. 1763) *1842 - Aleksey Koltsov, Russian poet (b. 1808) *1851 - Marie Thérèse Charlotte (b. 1778) *1856 - William Sprague III, American politician from Rhode Island (b. 1799) *1889 - King Louis of Portugal (b. 1838) *1897 - George Pullman, American inventor and industrialist (b. 1831) *1901 - Carl Frederik Tietgen, Danish financier and industrialist (b. 1829) *1918 - Harold Lockwood, American actor (b. 1887) *1936 - Lu Xun, Chinese writer (b. 1881) *1937 - Ernest Rutherford, New Zealand physicist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry (b. 1871) *1943 - Camille Claudel, French sculptor (b. 1864) *1950 - Edna St. Vincent Millay, American poet (b. 1892) *1956 - Isham Jones, American musician (b. 1894) *1960 - George Wallace, Australian vaudevillian and film comedian (b. 1895) *1973 - Walt Kelly, American cartoonist (b. 1913) *1978 - Gig Young, American actor (b. 1913) *1983 - Maurice Bishop, Prime Minister of Grenada (b. 1944) *1985 - Alfred Rouleau, French Canadian businessman (b. 1915) *1986 - Dele Giwa, Nigerian journalist * 1986 - Samora Machel, President of Mozambique (b. 1933) *1987 - Jacqueline Du Pré, English cellist (b. 1945) * 1987 - Hermann Lang, German race car driver (b. 1909) *1988 - Son House, American musician (b. 1902) *1994 - Martha Raye, American comedian and actress (b. 1916) *1995 - Don Cherry, American jazz trumpet player (b. 1936) *1997 - Glen Buxton, American guitarist (b. 1947) *1999 - Nathalie Sarraute, Russian-born French writer (b. 1900) * 1999 - James C. Murray, American politician (b. 1917) *2003 - Alija Izetbegović, President of Bosnia-Herzegovina (b. 1925) * 2003 - Margaret Murie, American conservationist (b. 1902) * 2003 - Michael Hegstrand, American professional wrestler (b. 1957) *2004 - Kenneth E. Iverson, Canadian computer scientist (b. 1920) *2005 - Dallas Cook, American musician (Suburban Legends) (b. 1982) * 2005 - Corinne Lévesque, wife of Quebec premier René Lévesque (b. 1943) *2006 - James Glennon, American cinematographer (b. 1942) *2007 - LaLa Brown, American singer and protégé of Lyfe Jennings (b. 1986) * 2007 - Dr. Randall Forsberg, American nuclear freeze advocate (b. 1943) * 2007 - Michael Maidens, English footballer with Hartlepool United (b. 1987) * 2007 - Jan Wolkers, Dutch writer (b. 1925) Holidays and observances *Roman festivals - Armilustrium in honor of Mars *Roman Catholic Saints - Saints Jean de Brébeuf, Isaac Jogues, and Companions; Saint Frideswide *Also see October 19 *Albania - Mother Teresa Day. *Brazil - Independence Day of State of Piauí *Niue - Constitution Day in honour of the country's independence (self-governing in free association with New Zealand) in 1974. *French Republican Calendar - Tomate (Tomato) Day, twenty-eighth day in the Month of Vendémiaire *Aaron, a saint of the Coptic Church *Hindu Festivals, Concluding of Navratri Festival of India. It is a nine day festival attributed to the Goddess Durga, the Supreme-Divine manifested in form of Mother. The 10th day, Hindus celebrate Dasara, the mark of Lord Rama's victory over demon Ravana - Goddess Durga Day. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:October